The field of the invention is massaging devices, and the invention relates more specifically to devices useful for massaging the user's back. The benefit and comfort of a back massager is widely recognized and such massages administered by a masseur masseuse have been known for centuries. Various massaging devices utilizing have also been known for many years and the following U.S. Pat. Nos. are examples thereof: D123,662, 1,908,051 and D185,246.
The area adjacent one's spine has been recognized as an important area for stimulation or massage for the purpose of improving the functioning of various internal organs of the body. A discussion of this theory is contained in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,750,654. Unfortunately, this area of the back is difficult to reach without the assistance of a masseur. The device disclosed in the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 3,750,654 places a great deal of weight on this area during massaging and as shown particularly in FIG. 4b of the drawings. The amount of weight is preferably adjustable by the user and should not be dependent merely on the weight of the user.
There is therefore a need for a massaging device which can be used by the user acting alone and which is capable of massaging the user's back particularly along both sides of the user's spine.
Many massaging devices for use on a user's back can only be used when the user's arms or at least one arm is raised. The very raising of the arm tenses many of the muscles which are to be massaged particularly the trapezious muscles thereby retarding or eliminating much of the beneficial effect of the massage namely, to increase circulation. When the muscle along the sides of the user's spine are not relaxed, the massage is limited to the surface area and is not as effective as a massage given while the user's elbows are in a downward position.